


Занимательная арифметика для скучающих драконов

by Svengaly



Series: Дракон и Девица [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	Занимательная арифметика для скучающих драконов

— Мне скучно, бес, — пожаловался дракон.

— Заведи блог, — посоветовал бес. 

***

В «Интересах» дракон указал «принцессы» и «золото». Местоположение — «Пещера». 

В первый же день на него подписались четырнадцать юзеров.

— Кто это? — спросил дракон у беса.

Оказалось, семь гномов, четыре бухгалтера, два спелеолога и один педофил. 

— Укажи пол, — прошептал бес.

Дракон указал: «мужской». Не успел отнять лап от клавиатуры, как на него подписалось триста сорок юзеров: триста девиц, тридцать принцесс, девять девиц, выдающих себя за принцев, и почему-то один рыцарь.

— Я не знаю, о чём с ними разговаривать, — пожаловался дракон. — Может, надо было написать, что я люблю ещё и рыцарей?

— Напиши в интересах: «кулинария», — предложил бес.

Этим интересом дракон заработал четырёх поварих, но уже на следующий день обнаружил бегство одного бухгалтера, трех гномов и четырнадцати девиц. 

— Почему?! — взвыл дракон. 

Потеря была чувствительна. Он переживал убыль так, будто из его груды золота отчерпнули ведром и убежали. 

— Потому что ты ничего не пишешь, — объяснил бес. — Блоги заводят, чтобы писать в них, читать в них, делиться награбленным и ходить на войнушки. 

— Как всё сложно, — пробурчал дракон. — Недосуг мне посты писать — реал. Я сегодня как раз собирался украсть девицу. 

— Укради и напиши об этом.

Дождавшись, пока дракон улетит, бес забрался в сеть под его паролем, зашёл к тысячнику Ланселоту и написал: «На последнем турнире ты фехтовал как говно». Потом зашёл к многотысячнику Мерлину и написал: «В последнем сражении ты колдовал как говно». Потом зашёл к Гвиневере и написал: «Видел тебя, пролетая над Камелотом. Срочно худей». Продублировал все записи в блоге. 

Повалился на кучу золота и стал плевать в потолок.

***

Девица куксилась и не хотела идти на контакт.

— Почеши мне спинку, — сказал дракон.

Девица фыркнула и отвернулась.

— Свари мне какао, — попросил дракон.

— Ещё чего! — буркнула девица, рассматривая ногти.

— А у меня блог есть, — робко сказал дракон. 

Девица оживилась.

— Можно посмотреть? 

Дракон зашёл в блог и протёр глаза. Полтыщи рыцарей, оруженосцев, слуг, землепашцев, принцесс, просто девиц и просто каких-то непонятных созданий подписались, чтобы полюбоваться на растерзание дракона. Тысячник Ланселот, многотысячник Мерлин и королева Гвиневера со всеми своими почитателями стояли лагерем в его блоге. 

— Ой, как много у тебя комментов! — удивилась девица. — Тебе не нравится Ланселот? По-моему, он душка. 

— А по-моему, тушка, — мрачно сказал дракон. 

Зашёл к Ланселоту и написал: «Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Бес попутал. С людьми ты фехтуешь неплохо, может, даже хорошо. Хотя против дракона ты всё равно говно. Извини ещё раз, но это правда».

Потом написал Мерлину: «Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Бес попутал. Среди людей ты крутой колдун, хотя против драконьей магии твоя всё равно говно. Извини ещё раз, но это правда».

Гвиневере написал: «Не худей. У тебя отличная попа, большая и мягкая. Драконы не собаки, на кости не бросаются».

— Вот и извинился, — благостно сказал он девице. 

***

Последующая неделя выдалась напряжённой. Дракон не воровал принцесс, не бился с рыцарями, завалил вход камнем и написал на нём: «Улетел в Турцию». Девице выдал доску и мел: записывать прибыль и убыль читателей. Бес подсказывал ники сбежавших и остроумные реплики в адрес тысячника Ланселота, многотысячника Мерлина и королевы Гвиневеры со всеми их почитателями. 

К концу недели битва пошла на убыль. Зрители соскучились и начали разбегаться. С Ланселотом дракон помирился, Мерлин поставил его в игнор, Гвиневера встряла в дискуссию о диетах и пропала на восемнадцатом листе. 

На блог подписались пятьдесят четыре тролля, одиннадцать эльфов и один пикси, практикующий бякинг. 

Дракон и девица торжествовали. 

Отдохнув, дракон написал репортаж о похищении девицы. Бес сделал рисунок уносимой в когтях девицы: дракон пышет огнём и машет крыльями, девица визжит, юбки реют по ветру, вид снизу. 

— Мне не надо худеть! — сказала девица с гордостью. 

Дракон радостно подсчитывал прибывших читателей. Зато от него отписался ещё один бухгалтер. 

Дракон занервничал и написал пост про золото. 

На него подписались несколько гномов, царь Мидас и налоговые службы всех окрестных королевств. Отписалось полдюжины рыцарей-бессребреников. 

Дракон крякнул и выдал пост про особенности осады замка с воздуха. 

На дракона подписался один король, туча рыцарей и некто под ником Икар. 

Целый рой принцесс отписался. 

Дракон завыл и позвал на помощь девицу. Вдвоём они сваяли пост о тенденциях моды в грядущем сезоне. Подумав, дракон добавил рецепт рыцаря, тушёного в собственных латах. 

Отписалось несколько духовно богатых дев, один нервный рыцарь и сорок человек, внезапно оказавшихся вегетарианцами. 

— А ты их прокляни, — посоветовал бес и заткнул пасть кисточкой хвоста, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух. 

Дракон крякнул и записался в сообщества «Проклинаем вместе» (модератор Моргана) и «Вуду буду» (модератор Суббота). 

Пост с грамотным, развёрнутым проклятием отписавшимся (до седьмого колена) вышел в топ. На дракона подписалось множество ведьм, тринадцать некромантов и сообщество «Великий Инквизитор» (модераторы Шпренгер и Инститорис). Отписалось сорок девять юзеров, все по разным мотивам. 

Дракон перестал есть и осунулся. По ночам он плакал и звал маму: ему снились толпы незнакомых юзеров, которые подписывались на него и тут же отписывались, заливаясь сатанинским хохотом. Девица гладила его по голове и поила молоком. 

На седьмую ночь она нашла в груде золота ножницы и перерезала кабель. Вайфая в пещере не было. 

***

Без блогов дракон ожил, поздоровел, занялся силовыми упражнениями — таскал овец и принцесс, сносил свою девицу в Турцию. Всё было хорошо.

— Теперь ты закалённый, — сказал бес. — Пора попробовать ещё раз! 

— Нет, — дракон помотал головой. — Сам пробуй!

— Мне-то чего пробовать, — проворчал бес. — Я уже давно там — всеми лапами, рогами и хвостом.

Девица возилась в своём углу. 

— Кстати о хлопотах, — бес показал на неё глазами, — зачем ты её принёс? 

— Похищать девиц — в драконьей природе, — заносчиво ответил дракон. 

— А что драконы делают с похищенными девицами? — бес прищурился. — Молчишь? Они их пожирают!

Возня в углу стихла. 

— Когда это было, — скривился дракон. — Если я хоть пасть открою, Общество защиты девиц меня самого сожрёт. Лучше я её прогоню. 

Из уголка донеслось возмущённое фырканье. 

— Блог ты заводить не хочешь, девицу выгонишь, а мне что делать — помидоры разводить? — Бес скрестил лапы на хилой груди. — Никакого занятия порядочному бесу. Безгрешный ты какой-то, дракон. А я-то думал: адская огнедышащая тварь, ух мы с тобой зажжём! А оно вон как. Уйду я от тебя, к Фафниру или Зигфриду…

— Да ведь Зигфрид не дракон!

— Потому что я с ним ещё не поработал, — ухмыльнулся бес. 

— Ну хорошо, — сказал дракон. — Так уж и быть, не стану выгонять девицу. Ничего себе девица, годная, и худеть ей не надо, и вообще. Пусть живёт. Я ей тахту поставлю и модернизированный очаг куплю.

— Нано-очаг, — подсказал бес. 

— Чё это? — испугался дракон. 

— А ты погугли, дракон, повикипедничай. Я кабель живо починю. 

***

Дождавшись, когда дракон и бес заснули над статьёй о кольчатых червях, девица вынула из-за пазухи мобильник и набрала:

«Сегодня мы с драконом решили начать совместную жизнь. Покупаем нано-очаг. Накидайте мне рецептиков с бараниной». 

Бес приоткрыл бдительный глаз и хихикнул про себя. Он чувствовал в девице большой потенциал.


End file.
